CONTROL
by rugratgirl
Summary: Many lives are lost between Sky and Bloom love for each. Will they fight to keep themselves together or is it too much to handle. Many hearts breaks, people vanish, and many twist and turns! My first story so, I really do suck at summaries.


**CONTROL**

I took a deep breath before I entered the grand two great doors that laid in front of me. I was so nervous on finally becoming part of this kingdom. I cursed myself as I knew that a person with the fire dragon should not be afraid of something like this. Two of the finest guard of the whole kingdom escorted me through this exquisite, hallway. My eyes glazed with the beauty on the glass ceiling. It was a multicolored stain glass window that the sun shined on, so all the colors shined throughout the hallway and laid apon your body. I smiled to myself at the thought of if Stella was here she would be complaining about the colors out shining her outfit. God I wish she was with me right now; she always had her way for making me feel better at nerve racking times like these. Finally we came to a red door that had a crystal clear glass knob. The guards just bowed their heads and gestured to go in. I said my thanks and hesitantly walked in. When I first saw the room it was a normal sitting room; I feel as if I'm home in strange way with this room. There was a couch, fireplace, chairs, and picture frames' of the royal family across all the walls. It was just a nice small sitting room that made a smile creep onto my face. I went into my thoughts until a warm soft gentle grasp came around my waist from two muscular arms that pulled me into a comfortable warm chest.

"I missed you," sky whispered into my ear as he laid his chin on my shoulder. "Are you ready to go and see my parents and the counsel?" He could see the uncertainty in my eyes so he spoke again; "don't be afraid of all those old people that make judgment on people; that call themselves our counsel. The only view that really counts in mine and no one is going to stop me from marring you." Sky softly kisses my neck then moves up and kisses my cheek. "Beside my parents are going to love you like I do, even the counsel won't resist the beautiful goddess in front of me that hold the fire dragon; there to afraid you would kick their asses," he chuckle a little before turning me around where I was looking directly into his glossy blue eyes.

"I'm ready," I spoke with confidents now in my body. Sky moved his hand through my curly red hair and held my chin with his other hand. I felt like this moment could go on forever, then I snapped back to reality and quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go!" I said with a determined tone.

"Hold your horses little girl," he laughed and pecked me on the lips. Then he put his lips onto mine again but this time deepens the kiss.

I pulled away about thirty seconds later; from this action sky cocked his eye brow. "Little girl," I said in a pretend offended voice from what he called me earlier. Sky just laughed at this and told me that we needed to hurry or we would be late; at the same time he grabbed my arm and led the way.

_**Two black covered figures appeared in the room right after sky and bloom had left the room.**_

"So the newly appointed king believes he has the right to control the fire dragon," one of the hidden figures spoke with a deep voice that you could tell only belongs to a man. "Well if everyone thinks Eraklyon will uphold the ultimate power; there wrong. Only the most strongest and powerful man should have the pretty little fire dragon and their feet.

"How will you do this; as you know the Eraklyon counsel will of course approve her to be his queen. There is no way to stop Eraklyon getting all this power and rising above us." A Female voice spoke with doubt in her voice.

The man spoke again but this time with an aggravated tone. "There is much you need to know; there is always a way to stop things. What you do not know is there is an old ancient law that prohibits the fire dragon from marrying anyone she chooses from which people use to believe that the person who married the fire dragon would have too much power, so the devised a plan back then to find the right man that could uphold and contain that power of the fire dragon." He looked around the room and saw a picture of sky in it. He snapped his figures and suddenly the picture caught on fire. "This law hasn't been used in a long time but it is still a law. All we need to do is avoid the Eraklyon counsel and go see the magical counsel. They would be forced to postpone the wedding and that's where we step in. At the end of the day she we belong to us and no one will be able to stop us and we will stop at nothing to get the ultimate power into our hands." They both laughed and disappeared in a blink of eye from the room while the picture the sky was totally turned into ashes.

(_**Quick note; if you don't know in this story the Eraklyon counsel and magical counsel are two different thing. One is only for Eraklyon and the other counsel is for the whole magical dimension.)**_

**Who are the two people that plan to plot against Sky and take Bloom away from him??? They will soon find out later that it one of their trusted friends from an old place. Who could it be, and why would they want to control the fire dragon so bad after already gaining sky and Blooms trust. Also, the couple will also find out there are more people plotting against them than meets the eye!!!**

_Okay in the next couple chapters it will really start to pick up. There will be a lot of hearts broken, fighting between friends and enemies, and a lot of twist and turns that would surprise you throughout the story!!_

_***on a personal note; I am really sorry about all the grammar mistakes!! I know that I really suck at grammar, but I am working on getting better on it. So I am apologizing now to the people who are really big on grammar and stuff like that. Hopefully I should get better throughout the story since I will work my way up on getting better at it.***_

_**Thanks for reading!! Love yah….and please review!!**_

_**chapter 2**_

**Sky and Bloom were in the Great chamberlain room with sky parents and Eraklyon counsel. The meeting was coming to its end.**

I was finally relaxing now that this fun get together was almost over, I thought sarcastically to myself as I stood there right next to Sky.

"I think she would be a splendid addition to the royal family and beautiful queen that would stay by your side." One of the counsel men spoke with great athusasium. "We all believe that this is the best wife you could have and that could add a lot of power to Eraklyon.

As he spoke those words I began to think to myself about the reasons sky was marring me, defiantly when I am only nineteen years of age. That's when I kicked myself in the face again. I knew Sky loved me and there was not another reason he would marry me; though that thought still stayed in my head about only marrying me because the power that I withhold within me.

"Thank you counsel men, know if you do not mind, we have some business to attend to before the wedding," sky said with overjoyed voice and the huge big smile on his face could prove how overjoyed he was. He took one look at his parents that were sitting on the right of the counsel men and they just smile and nodded in improvement.

They all bowed there head and before I curtsied back Sky gripped my wrist and pulled me right out of there and placed me against the wall that was right next to the door. His body was only an inch away from me as I lend against the wall. I could feel his breath against my forehead. I took a second and looked up to his shining blue eyes. He could see that I wanted out of there really bad.

"Let's go get something to eat," sky cried out. "I think a good meal will settle our minds after that little picnic we had in there," he said sarcastically. He just wrapped his muscular gentle around my waist and lead me down the hallway.

As we were about to turn a corner an enormous force pulled me against the wall and a loud ringing sound was rumbling in my ear. I could tell that I hit the ground and that things were hitting me from all over. Once the ringing stopped; I slowly opened my eyes to a horrific sight. There were piles of wood and other material all over the hallway that were halfway burnt. I could see a blazing fire right in the room we came from. The door to the Chamberlain room was now a ten feet hole in the wall that went all directions. I heard screaming people that were in the room, though; I could not get myself to move.

I looked over to my right and saw sky lying there, on the ground with blood running out of his head. I quickly started crawled, maneuvering my way through the glass that was scrapping my legs; that didn't make me hesitate for a second knowing the person who I loved was I trouble. I put my hand over the cracked open head that was seeping blood. Tears started running down my face as I was screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP, HELP ME," I desperate called out, after that I could barely make full sentence due to the fact of how hard I was crying.

All I saw after that was two guards coming towards me. "Ma'am we need to get through to him." Announce a panic guard. I just stood to the side as they were beginning to bandage him up. All I could think about is what I would do if I had to live without him. At that though my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and aching pain took the place of my heart. Tears were still streaming down my fragile face.

Then I heard a scream that was familiar to me. I took off running to the last place I wanted to be today. There was a tremendous fire to the right of the room. I could see completely burnt bodies that were now on the ground as corpus. At this site I stumbled back a little and fell over a once alive counsel man. I took a look at the dead body that I had stumbled over. I was about to vomit with only one little glance. This, counsel men had no flesh on half of his face and both legs and arms were completely burnt off. Only strips of skin were hanging from the place the arms and legs use to be.

There I heard the scream again; then I saw her, the former queen of Eraklyon bleeding from her neck. I ran as fast as I could over piles of destroyed objects. When I finally got to her I fell to my knees and put my hand over the blood that was spilling out from her neck. I could see the terrified look on her face. Blood started to fill her mouth and she was uncontrollable trembling. "Stay with me, you are going to make it," I said with a shaky tone. The former queen forced a smile, even though It pained her and stoked my arm as she was now convulsing. Finally she stopped and no heart beat was found. I started uncontrolled crying while I lend my head against the wall. I looked down at my once white shirt, now dripping in blood. I looked up once again to see the horrible sight In front of me; the sight forced vomit from me, which hit the solid ground. I felt cold and darkness started to fill my eyes; the last thing that I felt was the cold ground.

**What happened? Who is still alive? Is sky okay? Who caused all this? These questions will be answered soon!! You will never guess what happens in the next couple chapters!!**

_**Promise the next chapter won't be as dark and stuff; trust me the whole story is not supposed to be dark. **_

_**Thanks for reading!! Love yah….and please review!!**_


End file.
